Super Killer Fried Rice
by haeresis lightning
Summary: “I knew it my Super Killer Fried Rice could kill those evil pres in you, because just now, you just proved it..” UsAki all the way.. rated T for, err..


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, if and only if there will be an anime. If not, I will, WILL try to get the disclaimer. [Keyword; try]

**A/N**: I come back with another UsAki fanfic. Enjoy..

* * *

CLANKKK!!

It was Ayuzawa Misaki, also known as the demon president, who was clumsily trying to open the front door of her house. Usually, she would not be this clumsy. For some reason, today was not a usual day for her. It was usual, if and only if no one was following her, and insisting in cooking her lunch. Behind her, it was the hottest man alive that ever walk in Seika High. It was..

"Why are you being so clumsy? Its not like we never been alone in a house. If you feel uncomfortable in your house, we could do it in my apartment.."

"Shut up, perverted usui!!"

Yes.. it was Usui Takumi, who had been following her to her house, and insisted to cook her lunch.

"I would not be this clumsy if you stop talking too close to me. Why do you like to talk behind my ear?" she said while still trying to open her front door.

"Because it fun to see those little hairs behind your neck standing up, whenever I do this.." he bend forward and exhaled some hot breath on her neck. Like he expected, those little hairs _do_ stand up, then came the blush that she hated.

"Stop that…" she tried to sound mad, but it's hard when someone currently molesting your neck with hot breath.

"Make me.." he replied huskily. When he wanted to touch that porcelin neck _-that was currently red in color-_ with his lips, the door flung open. He jerked off his head, expecting for her mother to come out. 3 seconds, 4 seconds, no one came.

"errr.. No one?"

"I told you earlier. My mom is at my aunt house and my sister has a camping trip with her school. That's why you wanted to fix me lunch. Do you remember?"

She replied nonchalantly while making her way into the house.

"Okaeri.."

"Tadaimaa" Usui was grinning widely when he saw her looking at him, with a confused look.

"What? Its normal to say that when you heard someone said okaeri.."

"Whatever.."

He made his way to the Ayuzawa's kitchen. He once had been in this household, so he knew where the kitchen is. He put all the groceries he bought earlier on the cabinet.

He knew she been living all by herself for the last 3 days. And he knew very well Misaki did not cook her own food. She usually brings some leftovers from maid latte for her dinner, and ate at maid latte for lunch. But today she was not working. So, he knew very well she would not eat or buy anything. She was too stingy to spend her money. Instead of living her with an empty and grumbling stomach, he insisted to cook for her lunch today.

She was not pleased –_at all_- with his idea, but in the end she stopped making excuses when Usui said he was trying to pay back what Misaki did when he was sick. But she still had those "_I do not want any help from Usui_" face. He just ignored that. And, it worked.

He started to take out all the things from the groceries bag. Then, Misaki came, with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"What should I do? I want to help too.." she said while grinning to him. At least those "_I do not want Usui help_" face slowly wear off.

"You don't have too. I can't concentrate on my cooking if you keep on grinning at me like that. Besides, this is a secret recipe, _my secret recipe_. Go watch tv or something." He replied while not looking away from his work.

"Fine then.. But don't burn anything."

"I would not do that. What do you expect from a chef of maid latte?"

She walked away from the kitchen. His gaze followed her every step. It was not like he could not concentrate, but, he was afraid if she would see him blushing when she was around. He had done a great job in hiding his face when he blushed. But sometimes he could not resist.

'_I wonder if only her could made me blush like this..'_

The thought came suddenly in his head with some silent chuckle.

* * *

"Damn that Usui. He is such a pathogen.."

Misaki mumbled silently while trying to watch some show on tv. She knew she should not say that to someone who was generously fixing her lunch. She knew, she was restless not because he did not let her help, but the atmosphere. It was different when she was alone with him in his apartment. Well, maybe because his apartment did not have these homey feelings. But still, she could not figure it out. She tried to busy herself by tidying up her living room. When she was almost done, that pathogen also known as Usui came with a plate of something. She did not know what it is, but it certainly smelled good..

"Here.. It's my Super Killer Fried Rice that could kill those evil pres in you." He said while placing the plate down in front of her. Usually, she would banter back, but the smelled of the Super Killer Fried Rice along with her stomach that was currently playing marching band stopped her thought from escaping her mouth.

"It looks edible.."

"Of course it is. It would not kill you, but it would only kill the evil pres in you." He snickered playfully.

"Here.. Have some." He placed the spoon in her hand.

She spooned a little and brought it to her mouth. Yup, it is _good.._

"How is it?"

"It's delicious!!" she replied happily with a smile.

"So.. how many kiss I could get?"

Her happy face was replaced by some deep shade of blush. She looked at him and she knew he was expecting answer from her. She need to change the subject,,,

"Where's your portion?"

"Ouhh.. I only cooked for you."

"What? What are you going to eat?"

"Don't worry about me"

"No, you need to eat too. Wait here, I cook for you."

"I don't think I want to eat you—."

"Don't say that. Just wait here. I would fix something for you."

She shuffled to the kitchen. Usui seemed dazed by what she did just now. It was like his mother used to do when he did not want to eat.

'_Kaa-san..'_

_

* * *

  
_

After 15 minutes waiting in the living room doing nothing, Usui had enough. Until now, he heard some banging sound, and some curses came from the kitchen. He was afraid if she ended up burning her own kitchen. When he stand up and started to make his way towards the kitchen, Misaki came with a plate of something that smelled, nice..

"Here. I made this with some of your groceries and mine. The portion is smaller that what you cooked. It may not be perfect, but it's real." She said while placing the plate in front of him. Almost mimicking what she do everyday at the latte –_serving customers_-.

"It looks, edible."

"Just eat.." she deadpanned with some twitches on her face.

"Well.. itadakimasu"

Yes. It is edible. It taste good too. Almost like his cooking. Almost like his Super Killer Fried Rice.

"Hmm.. not half bad." He commented with grin spreading throughout his face.

"Yeahhh!!! So how many kiss I could get?"

She realized what she said when she saw some blush creeping up Usui's face. She bit her tongue for what she said just now.

'_oh noo.. he must think I'm a pervert like him!!'_ she thought while looking away from Usui.

Usui settled down by clearing his throat. He need to make sure the atmosphere came back to normal.

She tugged her arm, forcing her to look right on his face.

"You asked me rite.. I think I would give you a kiss.."

he pecked her cheek lightly. Well, that was what he thought he would be doing. But when he could not resist her pink parted lips, he goes straight to the lips instead of the cheek.

She was shocked at first. But when she realized she also missed his kiss, she cooperated by bending her head to the right and started to kiss him back.

Now he was shocked. But soon he was also drugged by the kiss. He started to tug at her lips, seeking for entrance.

She knew what he want. So she parted her lips and welcomed his tongue wholeheartedly. She dove both her hands in his mahogany locks while his hand both resting on her waist. When both of them need oxygen, they parted, or else they would be the first couple to past out while making out.

He looked at her. Her chapped lips, her bedroom eyes, and her pink visage, _-basically because of their make out just now-_ made him want her more. He dove towards her nape of the neck. He tried hard to not to leave any traces –_hickey-_ but it was hard. So he _accidentally_ bit her, but then soothed it with some butterfly kisses along her jaw line.

She was hyperventilating, while he made his way towards her pulse. She swallowed hard when he bit her pulse. She was aware if it would leave any traces but she could not care less right now. She started to tug at his front shirt. He stopped for a while, maybe he taught she asked him to stop, but when she started to unbuttoned his school uniform, she could feel he was grinning against her skin.

His mouth found her lips, claiming its place before. She moaned when she felt his tongue moving thoroughly in her mouth. She fought with the same force, and resulting some low –_sexy_- moan from him. She was aware of his hand, slowly making its way towards her front. His calloused yet smoothed thumb working with his index and middle finger to unbutton her school uniform. Slowly, one by one. When he was done, she was already laying flat under him.

Her front shirt was opened, revealing her in her bra. He was the same. His toned muscle was now in front of her. They looked at each other's eye. Both full of need, and lust. Usui wanted to cherish this view. This angelic view. He swore, he would never let anyone else saw his president like this.

He was ready, both his hand firmly planted on either side of her head.

Both of them were aware of their surroundings. Two plates of fried rice on the table, the tv that was currently showing some lame game show, and their current position. But neither of them said anything.

When his lips slowly made its way toward hers, there was another thing, another sound that was new for their current surrounding.

CLANKKK….!!!

"Okaerii…. Misaki-chan…"

Both of them parted away. Misaki clumsily trying to button up her shirt while Usui hastily trying to cover his front. Both of them were red from blush, and red from the sudden interruption.

"Ouhh Misa-chan, here you are.. ahh.. Takumi-san also here. I must miss your shoes at the front." Misaki's mom said while her round eyes scanning the whole living room.

"Why, both of you are eating lunch together! I'm sorry to interrupt. I came back to take some things for the ceremony. I leave both of you now. I'm going upstairs." she headed towards the stairs, leaving both Misa-chan and Takumi-san flustered.

After yet another moment of silent, Usui was the one who started to talk..

"We should finish our lunch."

"Yeahh. We should"

She turned around; now her uniform was fully buttoned. She could see his gaze landed on her front, and clearly she could see his disappointed looks. Somehow, that managed to make her lips curved upwards.

"What?" he demanded.

"What what?"

"You're smiling."

"So?"

"Nothing. I know why you smiled."

He wanted to tease her a little more..

He shifted his butt closer to where Misaki was sitting, and he talked directly behind her left ear,

"I knew it my Super Killer Fried Rice could kill those evil pres in you, because just now, you just _proved it_.."

He grinned when he saw those little hairs standing up complementing the traces he knew he made it. One more, he wanted to hear those infamous line one more time..

"Shut up perverted space alien.."

Yes. That was his evil pres talking.

* * *

**A/N**: at last, I managed to write it!! This idea was stuck in my head for the last 3 days but I could not type it yet for I had exam this whole month. I still have 3 papers left and all of them are chemistry. Huwaa,, pray for me. I steal some times to write this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. And, last but not least, reviews and constructive criticism is highly recommended!!

- to oz, if you read this fict again, i hope you'll notice, i changed those lacy term. no more lacy =D

**CAVEDOWN**

14092009

1500hours -1756 hours


End file.
